naktifandomcom-20200214-history
The Sesher Conglomerate
The Sesher Conglomerate is a collection of four aquatic races making up four castes that dwell deep under the Nakti Oceans. These races are known as the Yozush, Elsosh, Vivesh, and Solosh, species of diverse cephalopod like creatrures that communicate through a complex method of sign language and bio-luminescence. There is a spoken language of the Sesher, but this is spoken in close proximity and usually in private, as speaking the language is considered an act of very close intimacy. The capital city of the Sesher Conglomerate is Monbosh, a multi level city grown out of coral and carefully placed stones. Sesher selectively breed minor species around them, such as crabs and some fish to make up their food sources, tools, weaponry, armor, and jewelry. specialized algae is also grown to provide light in the depths of Monbosh and other deep cities. Smaller settlements are spread out along the ocean floor and smaller villages are found in reefs around the world. Contact with the surface dwelling races is rare, as Sesher of all types cannot breath air, though some instances of mass gatherings for religious ceremonies have been noted. The Social Castes The Sesher have three social casts among their society, four if you count one of their occupations. The castes are labled Militia, Royal, and Common castes, with the fourth occupation largely held by a single race of the Sesher, the Chronicler Caste.The Militia caste is largely held by the Yozush, a species of stocky but incredibly strong cuttlefish like creatures. For every Vivesh and Elsosh members of the Militia, there are at least twenty or more Yozush between them. The Sesher Militia is largely held to keep order and squash rebellion, as some Sesher abroad will often try to found their own kingdom or other form of government in an attempt to rebel against the crown. The Militia Caste also serves as the initial construction service. While the common cast will help to accelerate the growth of structural corals, the Militia will bring in stones to help support the structures. The Common Caste is as simple as it is, anyone not affiliated with the Chroniclers, Militia, or Royal Caste. Commoners are in charge of the undersea farming, animal breeding, construction, and crafting of the Conglomerate. If any of the casts ever attempt to force the commoners into something against their benefit, the other casts will step in to straighten it out. Common Caste Sesher are seen as the most important citizens of the kingdom, even more so than the Royal Caste. The Royal Caste is made up largely of the Vivesh, the largest of the Sesher race and arguably the strongest. Royals are often in charge of seeing to the entirety of the Conglomerate, the distribution of supplies and tools all the way to the founding of new settlements and reefs. Royals are also the ones who preside over accusations and prosecutions. The justice system is rather brutal at times and comparable to the Hammurabi Code. The final caste is known as the Chronicler Caste, which is made up entirely of the Solosh race of the Conglomerate. Solosh are the oldest race of the conglomerate and often referred to as the parents of the races of the Sesher. Chroniclers are often found in the great library of Monbosh and continually write and copy the works that have been collected in that time. Every settlement or village usually has at least one chronicler to record the events and records of the area. City and Social Life The main city of Monbosh is a multilevel coral and rock mega reef, housing thousands of Sesher of various sizes and professions. Cultivated algae is used for an artificial light in the dark depths and specalized 'baubles' are used as lanterns to keep the city lit. The lower levels of the city are used for fish and crab farming, selective breeding is often done for the larger crabs to provide the most meat for the carnivorous Sesher, and some farms produce the 'housepet' Ongolah, a woodlouse like creature that provides a form of entertainment as a pet for those able to keep them. Ongolah are seen as a creature of comfort and are often reveered as 'the ones who live without fear'. The middle levels of Monbosh are seen as the 'common decks', where professions and trade is often conducted as well as shelter and homes for the citizens of both Common and Militia Castes. This is often the most active parts of Monbosh, where new artistry of sculpting of sea glass, forging of weaponry, armor, farming, and construction tools are made day to day. Food is often prepared in special ovens using deep sea vents to heat up meat, as well as to add 'flavoring' from added components comparable to 'land walker' spices. Much of the Middle Deck is open from above and below, allowing easy passage from top to bottom, traffic is hardly an issue. The upper levels of Monbosh are often used for extra housing, and the largest spires are the 'council chambers' of the Conglomerate Royal Caste. The Militia Caste also works out of the upper city, though the army it's self tends to move around the city in patrolling patterns around the 'civilian core' of the city. The Sesher communicate through a complex pattern of sign language and chromataphore flashing. The Sesher do have a spoken language, but it is often seen as rude and lewd even to speak openly, as Sesher must come close enough to touch to speak their language under water. For a Sesher to speak in it's spoken language to another non Sesher is seen as odd, but extremely honorable, as you have garnered enough trust and respect to be accepted as family. Sesher commoners often adorn themselves in shells and other jewelry like pearls and shiny rocks to add a tinge of flamboyance to an individual. Sesher often show their emotional state by the color and texture of their skin. Hot colors are often associated with joy, anger, frustration, and fear, while cooler colors are respective to sadness, contentment, calm, and contemplation. As the Yozush and Elsosh are the only two races that can change their skin texture, they convey the most expressions clearly, as hot colors matched with wrinkled and 'pointed' skin will often depict frustration and anger, joy and fear are often associated with flat skin as they have more of a need to move around unhindered by the water. Sesher Government The Sesher are ruled by three monarchs called Kon'gost. The two kings and dominant queen that command and rule the Conglomerate and oversee higher justice practices. The three monarchs are a mated trio, both kings subordinate to the absolutely massive queen who commands respect and fear with her presence alone. King Vangelor is often seen as the Vivesh of Order as he sees to the wellness of the state and it's people, any and all Sesher often refer to him as the most gentle. The second king, Ondorlos, keeps track of the various colonies and settlements. It is his job to make sure that all villages outside the reach of Monbosh are adequately supplies and guarded with patrols. The Queen, Ziolath, is the absolute ruler of the Sesher and commander of the Sesher military. She oversees diplomacy involving larger cities and is also the one to answer any rebellion with the crushing power she can throw about. She is often seen as the beastly queen of malice and finesse, and few would say that she isn't fit for her position. Ziolath will graciously accept friendly attention to her people, and will personally rip opponents limb from limb if any threat is given. Religious practices and rituals The Sesher are a religious people since the founding of the conglomerate. Before the founding, the four races held each other at tentacle's length with plenty of distrust between them all. A strange light that had been seen falling from above the water crashed into the sea floor of the deepest trench on Nakti. The event was loud enough that it alerted several leaders from all four races to delve into the dark to find the object. Using their bio luminescence, they guided themselves to a strange object consisting of a material they had never encountered before. The four leaders initially squared off against one another before realizing that the object too was glowing as they were, though with less colors. The leaders concluded that it glowed like they did, and therefor they must have come from above the water. As there is no real temple to hold worship, ceremonies often involve gathering at the surface or in the shallows of the shoreline. The biggest ritual the Sesher hold is often called the 'Ocean Aurora' by some fishermen, but is referred to as the 'Hailing' by the Sesher. The Hailing involves a mass of sesher of all types coming together in tight bunches, allowing themselves to shine as brightly as they can to signal the 'Lights above the water' that they can come home.